The Truth
by Ordinarly Beautiful
Summary: Callie and Brandon feel it, that thing that separates them from brother and sister. It's not their fault, so there not going to let go of the one thing they have... The Truth
1. Chapter 1

**Brandon POV**

I don't know what to do or how to act. Callie and I kissed. I know she initiated it, but I sure as hell was complaining. It was amazing, but Jude saw and knows what happened. How I can talk to him, without it being awkward is unavoidable. I hear dishes clinking together downstairs and decide to take this head on , throwing on some socks I tread downstairs. The twins and Jude are already sitting down and eating what looks like pancakes and grapes. I reach for the ladles when I see my grandmother bustling around the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart, sit down and eat" She says, her back facing away from me.

"Wow your getting busy grandma" I reach for the pancakes on top.

"Well when you have a DIY wedding, you do unDIY it yourself." I chuckle and watch Mom's come into the room. I look around and see no Callie. I really need to talk to her.

"Where's Callie" I direct the question to Jude.

"She has guitar lessons on Sunday" I shake my head in a firm nod and smile a bit, but he see's through this. Behind his eyes I see rage.

"Jesus did the dishes this morning" Mom's look shocked and impressed.

"Well, good job babe" Mom says over her morning cup of coffee. He smirks and gets up to take his pill for today.

"And that's all I'm doing today, because Lexi and I are spending the rest of the day together before she leaves." Popping the pill in his mouth, Mariana shakes her head.

"No your not, were working on our English project today. Every time she came over to help with it she goes to hang out with you." He rolls his eyes and sits back down at the table.

"Well you guys have, what? A month before that's due anyway."

"So, we wanna get it done as much as we can before she leaves" The adults are now all next to the table.

"Well how long is she going to be gone?" Grandma asks him, I see his face take a depressing turn.

"2 weeks" Mom's laugh and go to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well the way you guys were talking it was like she was leaving for good." Mariana snorts and rolls her eyes.

"No, if she did I would die" I finish up my food and go to wash some of the dishes, when Grandma yells through the house.

"I need you all to help me today! Mari, Jesus take down the rest of the decorations outside!" I hear a groan and moan as the faintly say a yes. She turns to Jude still finishing his grapes on his plate.

"I need you to fold the napkins in the dining room, k?" He nods his head and she turns to me last.

"B, I need you upstairs on laundry duty and help me put away the rest of these utensils" I smile at her.

"Sure grandma"

**Callie POV**

I don't know how it is until we get to Indiana. I keep my head towards the window, trying to make it look like I'm asleep to escape Wyatt's brooding questions. Why did you leave? What happened? What are you going to do? I can't tell him, I can barley think about it with my emotions surfacing. The scenery around me is slowing down as we pull into a gas station. I pretend to wake up and look around with confusion.

"How long?" I ask him as he gets out to pump.

"About and hour and a half before were in Indiana." I nod and get out the car.

"Well I'm going to the bathroom real quick" The bathroom stinks, but to me this isn't that bad compared to my foster life. I wash my hands and see Wyatt back in the front seat, I go to open the door and it's locked. He looks at me and starts the car a little, I strain a smile and chuckle.

"Common Wyatt" He rolls down the window.

"I'm not taking you anywhere till you tell me what happened Callie." I look away and back at him.

"Fine. Can I get in please." He unlocks the door and slide into the seat. I put the seat belt back on and hope he will just go and forget, but of course he doesn't.

"I'm not moving"

"Things just weren't working out, okay? I was probably gonna get sent to another foster home, and I just-" I look away and try to sniffle away the emotions chocking me back to the family, that I have to let go.

"I can't do it anymore. I want- I need to be in charge of my own life, for once you know." I turn to him, all he does is his head, starts the car and lets the conversation go.

**Brandon POV**

I see Jesus leave Mariana's room and stop him.

"What's up dude?" He asks me.

"I've just noticed that you and Lexi hang out more than Mariana and her. Maybe you should let them hang out for a while." He looks like he's going to argue, but decides against it.

"I know and I will, but you'll understand when you care for someone as much as I do Lexi." I recoil slightly at his words, he doesn't know what I go through.

"Well good" I brush him off and walk downstairs and finish up the rest of the utensils. I almost go upstairs, but that's before I see Jude at the table, folding the napkins. Racking my mind for what to do, I go to him and start to help him out. He doesn't even acknowledge that I'm there, that I take as a bad sign.

"I know everything yesterday was kind of... weird." I pause to see if he'll say something. He doesn't.

"And I... you know... want to make sure your cool." He shakes his head.

"No, you don't. You just want to know if I'm gonna tell" I stop to look at him.

"No that's not-" He now puts down what he was doing.

"So what? You think your going to be with my sister now?" I don't say anything. There's nothing that I really can say.

"You. Can't. Be together. They won't adopt us." He goes back to folding and I got back to mine.

"Well we'll work something out, you know. We'll talk about it when she gets here" Now he's done with the napkins and I can practically feel the heat radiating from his anger.

"Your no better than Liam." He walks off and my blood boils over.

"Hey! I'm not Liam" I try to control my voice.

"I'm nothing like Liam. I love Callie." I feel numb, like I've stopped breathing and have no control over anything. I look up at Jude and watch him leave. I love Callie. I love Callie. I. Love. Callie. I'm afraid it's true and as much as I like it, I know my feelings running this deep is dangerous territory. This thing we have is more than dating, friends, whatever we are, I feel it goes deeper. I slowly towards the stairs when the sun reflects off something and catches my eye.

It's just Callie's guitar and my heart sinks.

Didn't Jude say she was at a-

Callie's not taking lessons.

**Callie POV**

I haven't seen Wyatt now, I told him I can't go back, but he wouldn't listen. He stopped when I asked and I got out, he rode off the exit as a seethed at him. I dusted off my hurt and went ahead around the town I was in and looked for a ride around. There's a man who took me about 2 towns over, but that was as far as he could get. It's getting dark out now and I find a ally that's some what hidden enough for me to crash. My money gone, no where to go, I don't know what to really do now. I set up a place for me to sit and lean on the wall to close my eyes for a second.

I don't know how long, I was asleep, but I wake up in a cloud of smoke. It's still dark outside, but I can make out 5 figures with cigarettes between their fingers. They cackle as I wave my hand away to shoo away the smoke.

"What are you doing here girly?" The blonde one says.

"Yeah, haven't seen you around here" The brunette said with her eyes squinted. I get up and start to collect my things.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter, I'm leaving anyway. Goodbye." I adjusted the strap and began to walk away.

"Hey. I am not look the smartest, but I know a runaway when I see one and I can tell you don't know where your next meal is coming from. Now you have two options, you can steal something from the Mini Mart that's about 3 blocks away, they never have a lot of security. Or you can stay here and get paid for something as easy as opening you legs." The girls surrounding her hum in agreement.

I look at them disgusted, but then again I'm hungry and broke. Plus the one thing that is irreplaceable was stolen from me, what else do I have to lose? The brunette smirked as if she could see the gears turning in my head, but I can't do this. I'm not the prostitute Liam said and I sure as hell won't prove him right.

"Thanks, but no thanks" I briskly walk away and think about what she said.

Stealing.

I could do it and I need to get something in my system. I see that I have already walked two block, when I turn the corner, the bright florescent 24/7 sign attracts my eyes. There is only one person behind the counter and he's listening to music. There is a counter of small cans that are perfect for me to fit in my bag, I straighten up and walk in. He nods his head, as I do back, then head to the back where the cans are stacked. Beans, soup, fruits are being stuffed in the bag carefully enough to make it look like that I'm not grabbing anything. I have about 3 of everything and decide to look around a while longer to make it seem like I'm looking.

The clock on the wall reads midnight and it means I've been gone a day and they probably know I'm gone. Shaking my head clear of these thoughts, I nod my head at the man again and stride toward the door, until someone strong runs into me.

Then I see his uniform.

"Watch where you-" Then a can falls out of my bag. This has been my entire life, I think as I'm cuffed in the back of a squad car. The man opened my bag and saw all the goods, I was arrested on the spot. I'm so stupid, nothing good ever falls through for me. I should have known, I was going to get caught , instead I let the crazy thoughts and hunger guide me right to the police. We stop in front of a station and I'm pulled out and escorted into a private room.

"How young lady, you can either have a phone call to call your family and let them know what happened. Or stay the night in prison until we have foster-"

"I'll call" I cut him off, he squints at me.

"Ok, but I'm still going to need a name for your record." I feel my stomach drop, I'm going back to Juvie. There is no other way around this either way.

I sigh. "Callie Jacobs" He nods

"Well your going to get a call in the morning around 7 in the morning. After that well know everything about you. But until then tonight you'll be staying in our Juvenile Detention Hall." I nod and follow him to his car on my way back to Juvie.

**Brandon POV**

I wake up in the morning, hearing Mom's in the kitchen in a heated discussion. They must know Callie never came home last night, they're going to find out why she left if I don't get to her first. Today I'm planning on calling Talya for Wyatt's number to get some information. Putting on my shirt I walk downstairs into the kitchen with Mom and Lena leaning over the counter, stress clearly written on their faces. They look up at me, knowing what news they have to say, I put on a look of confusion.

"What's going on?" I say a little too innocently.

"B, we uh, well Callie... never came home last night. We think she's run away." I imagine my eyes get big and we all turn around as we here a gasp.

Jude is standing there looking more frantic as he realized what has happened, then in a flash he runs upstairs. I look at Mom's and they wave me off to go and check on him. Following him into Mariana's room I see she's awake and staring as Jude tears through Callie's dresser. Then he looks up at me with a look of pure disgust.

"She left because of you"

The words ring through my head as I close the door and lean against. It is all my fault and the fact of the matter is, if I can't find out any information I don't know where she is. If I had never kissed her this wouldn't of happened. It's all my fault, If I really loved her, I wouldn't have jeopardized her one and probably only chance for her and Jude to have a real home. My phone ringing on my bed brought me out of my daze.

The Caller ID is somewhere in San Diego, the area code is the same as ours.

"Hello?"

"B-Brandon" I stop breathing at the voice that answers me back.

"Callie? What's wrong where are you?" I hear her sniffle.

"Look, I need you to dive to Sans Juvenile Detention Unit, pick me up and drop me off a- a group home" She finishes, I blanch.

"Why are you there? And your coming home." I state firmly. I hear a muffled 2 more minutes, in the back round.

"Brandon listen to me, I was in Juvie for stealing and they found my file." She pauses "I have to go to the home, or at least until-,if your Mom's still won't to foster me"

"They still want to foster you Callie, they don't even know why you left" I hear her sigh in relief.

"Good, so can you do it?"

"Yea, I need the address" She gives me the address and asks to come at noon.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone. I don't want Jude to know and I'm not entirely sure if I want Stef and Lena to find out." I think about it and end up doing what she wishes.

"Ok, I'll see you soon and... you really scared me Callie."

"I'm sorry" She hangs up.

I am jittery for the next hour until I have to go get her and when the time actually comes, Lena stops me.

"Where are you going B?"

"To Talya's to chill" I lie.

"Oh well were supposed to be getting a call about Callie soon. Bill said she turned up some where." I feel myself pale, but try not to make it noticeable.

"Well I'll be back before then" I slide past her and out the door before she can say anything else. Now that I'm in the car and driving, it hits me. I'm going to find my Callie.

**Callie POV**

I'm waiting outside for Brandon, I'm already on edge just to get out of here, the fact that I'm also about to see Brandon again is just making my stomach bubble even more. I see him before he sees me, I recognize the red shirt and backpack from anywhere. I can't contain the excitement in me, enough to stop myself.

"Brandon!" He turns around and I see his warm, caring, trusting face and I lose it. I run toward him. He runs a little towards me and drops his book bag, then finally, _finally_ I'm enveloped in his arms. I feel a tear stroll down my cheek as I hold on to him with all my might.

"I'm so sorry" I whisper in his ear.

"Me too" He whispers back.

**Stef POV**

"She's where? But who-, oh. No, no. Thank you, goodbye." I hear Lena hang up and turn to us all in shock. I wish B was here, he and Callie were so close and I feel like it took a real toll on him when he found out she left.

"So? Where is she babe?" I ask, she shakes her head.

"She's in a group home." I hear Jude gasp and I watch Jesus wrap a arm around him.

"Why?" Mari asks.

"Apparently she was caught stealing and they found her file. So she was sent to a group home, we have a court due next week if we want to get her back here and adopt her." I nod my head and feel my eyebrows furrow.

"Then why are you so upset." She asks the kids to go upstairs and with coaxing, Jude follows the twins.

"Now what is it love?" I wrap my arms around her waist.

"They said Callie is being taken to the group home now, after her and her cousin eat lunch." I cock my head to the side.

"Cousin?"

"Yeah, they said Brandon picked her up and is taking her." I detach myself from her and turn to face her.

"What?!" She shushes me.

"I know! Brandon told me he was going to Talya's."

"B.." I sigh

"I know, what should we do now." I run a hand over my bun.

"Well at least we know where there going, but where the hell are they?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Callie POV**

We have a silent car ride on the way to the small diner,

where we eat. Once seated, I really look Brandon and I realize how.. broken he

looks. Like he has spent the last few days in absolute hell, I feel

gut-wrenching guilt at the pit of my stomach. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but

there all better without me anyway. He orders us some burgers and fries, the

amazing food makes me fear to go back to Juvie. Tomorrow they decide whether or

not I get more probation or Juvie. Brandon looks like he wants something and

I'm not sure if I want him to, but he does anyway.

"Why did you do it? Was it because of... what happened?" He looks regretful

and he has nothing to regret.

"No I just...part of it is what happened" He looks away and to the window.

"Brandon, what happened between us, I liked it... a lot. And that's the problem.

Jude I can't risk him from getting to have another home who wants to adopt him.

With you around, I can't promise I won't..." I fade off but barely mutter a " be

selfish"

"Callie your not selfish. But I know what you mean and there has to be a way

we can make this work." I shake my head.

"It doesn't even matter anymore your mom's-"

"They still want you! The twins and Jude and... me, we want you and need

you." I look to see his green eyes capture mine. I feel a tear before I force it

back in, I get out of the booth.

"I'm done, you ready?" I look down to see him sad, but thankfully let's the

conversation pass.

"Yeah, let's go." The car to the home is the same as the one to the diner. It

was a short drive and when we get there, I see Ed the man who was supposed to

drop me off here. I look to Brandon and thank him.

"I'm sorry" I say again and walk towards Ed. I didn't have to turn around to

hear the car fade off into the distance.

"How long do I have to stay here?" I ask as I see him ring the door bell.

"Callie, even if you are granted more probation, you have to stay here until

the judge trusts that you won't run off again. This is a safe place" I fight the

urge to roll my eyes when the door opens.

"Hi Ed, hi Callie I'm Rita" We shake hands. "Welcome to Girls United, come

one in" She leads us in and I get a good look at the house. It's beautiful.

"I'll show you to your room after, you meet all the girls. There's seven

girls that live here full time, actually one just went home yesterday so your

timing is kind of perfect." I shake my head firmly and awkwardly pull at the

strap of the bag.

"Ok this way to the dining room please." We walk in and I see four girls who

look like were in a heated discussion.

"Ladies this is Callie she'll be here for a while. Introduce yourselves." One

with blonde hair speaks first.

"I'm Lindsey" She waves, next is a short red head.

"Riley"

"I'm Ally" The brunette speaks up and the girl with long jet black hair

speaks up last.

"Isabelle" She snaps fast and quick. I wave and say hello to everyone and as

Rita takes me upstairs, I hear them get back to there conversation. I look at

the pictures on the wall, it looks like she had a lot of brothers and sisters,

but I find no pictures of what looked to be like a husband. She opens a door on

the second floor and on the other side shows a girl with short black hair and

red highlights in it.

"Can you get out Rita" She says without looking away from her magazine.

"Hey" Rita snaps and she looks up, but squints her eyes when she sees

me.

"Who is this?" Rita nods her head at me to state who I am.

"I'm Callie, I'll be here... for a while" She nods back.

"Hello I'm Johanna, now can you too please get out off my room" Rita nods and

we leave the room. Walking down the hall she explains that there is two more

girls left and the rules around her, I don't really wake up until I hit

someone.

"Watch where your going!" A girl screeches at me, I glare and see her curly

blonde hair frame around her face.

"Payton! This is Callie she'll be here a while" She sneers at m and continues

down the hall through a door that she proceeds to slam.

"I'm sorry these girls aren't really making a lasting impression. Now all

girls have a roommate and yours is Sam" She smiles and opens the last door on

the left. The room is nice and clean and I hope that I haven't got a snooty

roommate. She's laying on the bed reading and I'm not sure if she's a girl.

"Hiya there, I'm Sam. I'm so glad I have a new roommate, if you ask me my

last one was kind of a bitch" Rita gasps.

"Sam you know the language policy here!" I see her serious face, but I can't

help but crack a small smile.

"And you are..?"

"Oh yea, I'm Callie." He- she smiles at me, Rita looks between us and

smiles.

"Great!" She claps her hands together. "Well we have a session everyday at

5:30 and then dinner at 6. After that lights out 10. We tolerate no foolishness

or cursing in this house. Understood?" Her eyebrow goes into her hair, she has a

very cold and hard stare toward me.

"Yes ma'am"

**Brandon POV**

I hope I make it when without Lena or anyone getting suspicious of my

whereabouts, I don't want to lie them. I walk in and see mom and Lena clearly

talking about something and when they look at me I know I'm in trouble.

"Where have you been?!" My mother growls at me. "And the truth young man."

Lena adds, I sigh.

"Callie needed to be dropped off at a group home and she called me." The

shake there heads.

"We know, we just wanted to see if you were going to lie. Now why wouldn't

you tell us where you were going?" I look at my mom in disbelief.

"If I told you, you would have made me stay and you would have went to get

her. And she didn't want to.. see you guys yet." Mom pinches her nose in

frustration.

"Just go upstairs B and never do that again ok?" I nod and

hear the phone ring, before Lena's voice telling us not to pick it up rings

throughout the house. Once in my room, I go towards the keyboard, but stop

myself and for the first time ever I don't feel like playing. I decide to laze

around on my bed.

I wake up to the sound of my mothers voice calling us down for dinner. I rub

my hands down my face not really feeling up to it and reluctantly trudge down

the stairs. The scene looks almost familiar without Callie, with Mom's at the

ends of the tables, Jude and Jesus on one side and Mariana with two seats empty

next to her. I put on a different face than the sulky one I've had on and sit

down with a empty between Mariana and I. We eat quietly as the sound of forks

against plates are only heard, there's a tension all of us a feel that no one

wants to break.

But Mom decides to do it. "So I'm.. I'm going back to work next week." She

continues to eat, but we all look up at her. "I just wanted to let everybody

know."

I look at here. "What about dad?"

"Captain Roberts said he should cleared in a couple days" I nod and Mariana

speaks up.

"Are you scared?" She looks at her.

"No. Are you?" She thinks it over.

"A little"

"Couldn't you get a desk job or something" Jude asks. She smiles.

"Did you know being a cop, is not even in the most top ten dangerous

jobs?".

"It's true were lucky she's not an airline pilot or a logger." Lena says and

my mom hums in agreement.

"Or a.. a crack fishermen, that's very dangerous." She points out.

"Or an ice road trucker." Jesus puts in.

"An ice road trucker is that what it's called, how'd you-"

"What's going to happen to Callie?" Jude interrupts and the table goes silent

again, until my mom picks up.

"Well tomorrow, sweetheart, she going to the judge and they will decide if

she gets more probation or if she-" Jude cuts her off.

"Stays in Juvie, but she got beat up the last time" He looks to Lena.

"I know it's scary sweetheart, but were going to do everything we can." She

answers.

"Can we go to court to you?" I ask, I notice the Mom's hesitation.

"What?" I ask.

"Callie doesn't want us to be there." She looks down at her food. I look

between her and Lena.

"Well too bad. You have to be there to talk to the judge, right? So that way

she can home."

"Unless you don't want her anymore." A worried looking Jude finishes.

"Of course we want her." Mariana states warmly.

"It is not a question on whether or not we want Callie, it is whether she

wants us."

I don't look up at my mom and continue to pick at my food. "She does"

"She ran away Brandon, for no reason" Lena answers.

"Not really sure she wants to be here" My mom slashes, I can't help what I

say.

"She didn't run away for no reason." I pause and look around before going

back to my food. Lena sits up in her chair.

"And how would you know that Brandon?" I don't answer and pick at my

food.

"How. Would. You. Know. Brandon" Lena loudens her voice with every word.

I don't look up, but when I feel the guilt at it's peak. I look up and say

the words to her face. "She left because I kissed her."

A pen drop could be heard right now, no one says anything, but they all

look at me. Jude is the first to say he's done and jets upstairs. The twins are

next, either of them looking me in the eyes, I get up last and try to leave

before the can catch me, but they don't.

"Sit." Mom says in her cop voice. I sit down in my chair, back rigid for

what's going to come.

"You knew the rules and I asked you-"

"I know mom, but this what a moment in time thing and I couldn't help it."

Lena sighs long and loud.

"Brandon, we can't adopt her if this keeps-" My mom waves her hand to stop

her.

"Go to bed." I jump up at the chance and mutter a brief night, before

retreating to my room. I have no idea what, their going to do to me. Or her. I

probably ruined everything by just telling them what happened. I wonder the

twins think and I go to Mariana's room, the looks on their faces tell me

everything.

"I'm sorry" I immediately say, Mariana sucks her teeth.

"You know you've royally screwed this family" I look away and turn to say

something, but Jesus shuts the door. I suck down my hurt and go to Jesus and

Jude's room, Jude sees me and shuts the door. Sighing I go back to room and lay

down.

**Callie POV**

I want Brandon, to see his goofy smile or for him to say

all the little things that made me feel like my entire life had been nothing but

a bad dream. My head lolls to the side and I see it's only 5:00am, three more

hours until my hearing. There's a phone downstairs next to the fridge, I could

call him, just for a minute. I want- I need to talk to him just for a minute.

Glancing at Sam, I tiptoe downstairs making sure there is no noise coming from

me. Rita is very strict around here, when she says something she means

it. Quickly I dial the phone and pray to whoever I can for Brandon to

answer. It's the third ring that sets my breathing at ease.

"Hello?" His groggy voice answers.

I sigh. "Brandon? It's Callie"

I hear him shift in his room. "Callie! Something happened today." I

frown.

"I'm already going to back to Juvie. Don't think things could get worse." I

jump and sit on a counter.

"Mom's could-" I hear him kick something and say dammit under his breath.

"What happened?" I ask again.

"Mom's... they were acting like you didn't want them and I know you do and I

should of just kept my mouth shut. I'm sorry" I think.

"What are-" The kiss. They know about the kiss. Or kisses I should say.

"Oh" I breathe into the phone.

"Yeah" We both stay quiet for several seconds, not really sure what to say, I

know I'm going back to Juvie, but Brandon still thought I had a chance.

"Well I didn't call you to talk about this." I snap in frustration.

"Why did you call me?" I freeze, I can't tell him that I missed him. I mean I

can, but I don't even know what we are.

"I, uh, I just wanted... I wanted you to make me smile." For some reason I

can feel his smile turn into a smirk, all the way in the Foster household.

"Well... what do nosy peppers do?" I snort.

"Really B?"

"Just do it" I roll my eyes.

"What?"

"They get jalapeÃno business!" I have to put my hand to my mouth to suppress

the giggles.

"I think I'm helping your wish come true."

"Yea, but you don't know if I smiled or not." He snorts.

"Well I better get working." For an hour he tells me bad jokes, but for some

reason they make me smile and laugh. When the clock reads 6:15, I know everyone

will be up soon, I wipe away the tears from all the laughter this morning.

"Brandon, as much as I hate it, I have to go. No one can use the phone before

7:00am and I have to go" I hear him sigh.

"Ok, Callie?"

"Yeah"

"I love you" I drop the phone and then curse for the long bang that made when

it hit the ground. I can hear him calling for me, probably worried. I don't love

him. I can't love him. I won't happen, there's no way for us to be together

without us having to move away. To another foster home and I can't do that to

Jude. But it doesn't even matter, I will be in Juvie for a remainder of my

life.

Fuck it.

"Brandon, I love you too." I hear a gasp.

"Well that's great and Callie. I will do whatever I can to help you." I smile

slightly.

"Thanks B... I love you by" I hang up and breath out my stress.

"Well, well, well who was that? Your boyfriend?" I feel the same chill come

over me as when I saw Liam for the first time. I turn around to see the red

highlights.

Johanna.

"No, he's not my boyfriend." She starts walking around the counter coming my

way.

"Hmm then your brother?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"How do you even know about him?" She chuckles before stopping to get an

apple out of the basket.

"I read everyone's file before they come and try to act like their all..

tough" I grimace.

"Well I don't know you and you don't know me. So tell me, what big thing

makes you all bad ass, that your file says." She looks at me one last time and

walks towards the stairs, but stays and turns her head before ascending.

"There's no one left I love." She leaves to get dressed and I ,shortly after,

follow her.

**Brandon POV**

Mom's are standing in front on the island. Today we have

to go to school because Callie said she didn't want us there, she's letting

mom's go, but not us. I want to be angry, but what happened this morning is

keeping my energy on high. She needs to come home, I don't want her to be sent

away, but there is absolutely no way in hell I'll treat her as my sister. No one

has talked to me since last night's dinner, but honestly right now, I could care

less.

"Ok kids. You guys got everything?" Lena asks, we all shake our heads yes and

head for the car.

"Kids wait in the hall for a second. Brandon stay here." They leave to the

hallway as I sit in my chair and try to stay cool and calm.

"B.. what happened at the wedding, it can't happen again. We want to bring

Callie home, but not if this continues." Mom starts.

I try to talk, but Lena cuts in. "I don't even think you should get...

involved with her. For all you guys know this attraction could just be because

you've been in the same house-"

"No you don't get it-" Mom slams down her cup.

"Yes Brandon, we do! You two don't really like each other, you've been in the

same house together and you two have been the only one your ages. Now this hook

up-" I can't do it.

"See that's it! It's not a hook up guys! We love each other, keeping us apart

isn't going to change that." . They don't say anything, they just look at me.

Fed up I grab the keys and my bag and head to the car, with the others on my

heels.

All my classes go by in a blur. Tayla has been texting and calling all day,

after my mom's shooting I asked her out again. I don't know why I did and I

shouldn't have, but all the hell I've put her through, it will be just douchey

to do it all over again. I take my book and go to sit under a tree at lunch, I

can see the flash of red hair out of the corner of my eye. I try to keep my eyes

trained firmly on the book and hoping she doesn't see me.

"Where have you been?" She asks.

"I.. have been to the movies." I say not looking up from my book.

"All this time at the movies." She says in disbelief.

"There was a very.. long program it was a-" She cuts me off and I look at

her.

"Ah we don't need to do this speech. Ok. C'mon" I try to continue reading,

but I just can't. I put it down, but I still look at it in my hands rather than

her face.

"We have to break up" From her silence, I look up at her.

"I'm pretty sure that's not a line in the play" I can see the tears in her

eyes, I shake my head.

"I'm so sorry Talya." She looks away "We-we-we... I should of never gotten

back with you" I stutter.

She sounds defeated. "Then why did you?"

"I don't know" I sigh "I really care about you, ok I really do, but..." She

shakes her head.

"But you don't love me" She finishes, I look down to the book in my hand.

"So, honestly this time, is it because of Callie?" I shake my head, thinking

of this is why we broke up the first time and she just can't let it go.

"Tayla.." I sigh, she shrugs her shoulders.

"I just need to hear you admit it, so I know I'm not crazy." I think of how

much, I've done to her and think she's deserved the one thing I haven't given

her : the truth.

"Yes it's Callie"

"Brandon" she sighs.

"What?" I snap, we look into each others eyes, hers with tears.

"She's just going to hurt you" I shake my head.

"You-you don't know-"

"I don't"

"Everything" She walks away from me before I finish and I look out to the

beach, thinking of the one girl who started this.

**Callie POV**

I know their here, I just don't want to look them in the face. I'm afraid

what will happen if I see the damage I have done to their lives. I stand at the

defendant stand and rise with the rest of us. The trail is very long and from

what it's looking like, I'm going back to Juvie. The judge asks Stef to come to

the witness stand on her opinion of what they should do with me.

"So Mrs. Adams Foster" I smile slightly "What do you think we should do with

Callie Jacobs?" I see her think and for the first time today I look into her

conflicted eyes.

"We love Callie, your honor, we feel like she should not be sent back to

Juvie on account of what happened last time over your watch" I see her look at

the guards in the corner, they don't move.

"But we also don't want her back in our house right now. You see were working

out something in our family right now, that we don't want her subjected to. My

word on it is for her to stay in Girls United, until we have everything worked

out." He nods his head and pounds his gavel.

"Alright, I need Lena Adams Foster to the stand please" I watch Lena take

Stef's place on the stand.

"Ok Mrs. Adams Foster the same question please" She nods.

"Well my wife pretty much said it all, we love her, but don't want her home

right now. Although were not asking her to come back right now, I want you to

know. That she is not her file and don't think for a second,

we'll never not want her."

"Is that your final word?"

"Yes" He hits his gavel and Lena takes her seats.

"Last we need the defendant to the stand and then we'll reach the verdict."

I'm taken up followed by a guard, I look at both of them in the eyes, before I

take my seat.

"Now Callie, what do you feel like we should do with you?" I think it over

and as much as I want to be in a real house, as long as Jude is ok, I'm

fine.

"I want them to get out their issues in the house, just as long as my little

brother is adopted by them. Your honor I left for a reason and I think if I say

at Girl's United for a while, it'll... cool down" He nods.

"Can you elaborate on why you left Callie?" I can't tell him the truth.

"I'll screw things up, I always do and I can't have Jude paying for any of my

mistakes anymore." He nods again and throws down his gavel.

"Alright, well what has been decided is this. Callie Jacobs is to be on

probation for 90 more days and if is to stay in the care of Girl's United. If at

anytime the Adams Foster family wants to foster her once more, they will be

allowed. Know this Miss Jacobs, this is your last time" I nod and escorted away

from my original plan : The Fosters.

**R&R**

**A little clash with the Hunger Games and Mortal **

**Instrumens**


End file.
